Next Avengers Assemble: the Movie
by Redrogue17
Summary: Guess... contains OCs and one or two OOCs. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

"Can we hear it again, please?" Asked 5-year old James from his place on the top bunk, his red hair still wet from the shower and his sapphire blue eyes filled with wonder.

"More! Tell us the story more, please!" Begged the other 5-year old, Toruun, from her spot next to him. Her blonde hair was held partially in a ponytail beside her face by a red scrunchy and her sky blue eyes pleading.

On the bunk below 3-year olds Azari and Liz leaned forward in excitement. His golden eyes glowed in contrast to his dark skin. Liz was his opposite with her light brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. 4-year old Raven hung upside down next to them, her long black hair almost touching the floor and her golden eyes in line with her new younger siblings.

"Ok! But then it's off to bed!" Replied Tony, the man formerly called Iron Man, from his place with 9-month old Pym in his arms. "And there came a day, unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were untied against a common threat. The Solider, the God, the Knight, the Spy, the Giant, the King, the Pixie, the Ghost, the Archer, the Hunter, and the Spider. To fight the battles that no single hero that day, they became the Avengers! Time traveling conquerors, alien invaders, and masters of evil, the Avengers vanquished them all! And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own.

"The Solider and Spy fell in love, as did the Giant and Pixie. The King found his Queen, the hunter, his match, the Spider made his web, and the thunder-God returned to his kingdom, far away from the world of men. And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be. Children who would, one day, become a new generation of heroes. But in time, evil returned. An evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world, but the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a place faraway where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp. Because the Avengers knew that as long as the children were alive, there was hope. Hope for the future."

He whispered the last part to the unconscious forms of the children. James was sprawled out on his bunk with Toruun draped across him like a blanket. Liz had fallen to the floor, face first and still slept soundly, Azari leaned on Raven's stomach like a pillow. Pym cuddled with his stuffed ladybug and he snored softly.


	2. Twelve Years Later

…12 years later…

12-year old Pym raced through the forest, his tiny form visible by the green light he radiated. As he sped past the waterfall and through their little home, he failed to notice the pair of golden eyes peering through the gloom of a bush. It leapt through the trees in pursuit of the young boy.

As the miniature hero sped through a clearing, a sudden burst of lightning forced him to the ground. Before he could recover his wits, a pair of hands clasped him tightly.

They belonged to the 15-year old Azari. He wore a sleeveless black spandex uniform with elbow length gloves to show off the tattoos that covered his body. Across his waist was his collapsible Bo staff, which doubled as his belt.

He opened his hands to reveal a very unhappy Pym. "Tag, Pym!" He said smugly.

"No fair, Azari!" replied the younger boy as he grew in size. He now had a military buzz cut and a yellow metal plate suit over a full-body black jumpsuit. In the center of his chest was a small green circle and his legs had black paint crisscrossing with the yellow to look like a bee. "You didn't give me enough of a head start!"

"No fair?" Azari rebuked, "Aren't you the one who called no powers and then shrunk and flew away?"

"Ya, well, I meant no powers for you!" Replied the boy, embarrassed.

"Of course," replied Azari. "Guess what Pym, you're it!"

With that, he leapt into the trees.

"Hey!" Called the boy after him, "Not so fast, and no powers!"

He stared after him for a moment before shrinking down and flying away.

000000

Tony stared at them from the monitors.

"Jocasta," he called, "adjust environmental controls in the hanger plus two therms, radar ray-7 needs realigning, and let's get lunch started, shall we?"

"Commands in progress," replied a feminine robotic voice.

000000

17-year old Toruun sat in front of her father's monument at the fountain. She still held part of her hair in a ponytail on the side of her face by a red scrunchy, while the rest of it flowed free along her back. Tony had built her light grey Asgardian modeled armor with golden boots. Her magical sword was plunged into the ground behind her.

"I dreamt of Asgard again, father," she said aloud, "The Bifrost Bridge stretched out before me, and I could see the glow of the realm eternal. I know thee to be real, father. And I hope that one day soon you will come for your daughter."

Near the fountain, at the edge of the tree line, 16-year old Raven sat crisscrossed on a rock, meditating. Her straight black hung over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a black skintight suit with dark grey tiger stripes and no sleeves, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Her healing factor made any need for armor rather unnecessary.

A miniature Pym raced over to her, hoping to catch her off her guard. As he approached, he found himself at the point of a metal claw.

"Tag me at your own risk, Henry," she said without opening her eyes.

No one was entirely sure why, but somehow when mutant gene activated, she gained an ultra-light biologically made metal not too dissimilar to adimantium that covered her entire skeleton along with the rest of her powers.

Pym gave a little gulp before turning and heading over to Toruun. He grew in size and snuck up behind her, over to her sword. He then proceeded to try and lift said sword and failed miserably. However, his struggles did alert her to his presence.

"And father," she said loudly, "lastly I beseech thee: give me the power to smite Pym, once and for all!"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed fearfully.

He turned, shrunk, and flew away as fast as possible. Toruun just stepped forward, gripped her sword, pulled it out of the ground in one hand, and threw it at the younger boy, who found his way blocked by a rock. He saw the approaching sword just in time to duck and avoid decapitation, the blade lodged in the rock just above him. That was when something sticky was shot at Toruun's feet, gluing her in place. She looked up to see 15-year old Liz hanging on a high stone. Her hair was shoulder length, hanging around her head as she stared at them. Her outfit was similar to Azari's, but it was shoulder less, and crimson red with black web designs. In the center of her chest was a black spider. He flew up and hid behind Liz and Azari, who was now sitting next to Liz.

"That's not how tag works, Toruun," the Wakandan glared, "You're supposed to run from Pym, not attack us!"

"And why didn't you do anything?!" asked Liz to the mutant.

"Pym needed to learn how to get out of his messes on his own," she calmly replied, without even opening her eyes, "We will not always be there to help. He was lucky Toruun missed her mark."

"An Asgardian warrior never misses, mortal!" Replied Toruun as she made her way towards the rock.

"So you're not an Asgardian? Or do you people just not make good on your threats?" Liz asked.

Toruun turned toward her, fire in her eyes. Liz put her hands out in an "I surrender" position.

"Break it up you two," called Azari in exasperation, "Whenever you two fight, _I_ have to clean up the blood!"

Toruun shot one last glare at Liz before turning back to Azari.

"Running away a human rule," she said as she removed her sword from the rock, "An immortal Asgardian warrior runs from no one! You, Pym, Liz, Raven, and James are about to taste my sword's wrath!"

While Pym cowered a little more, Liz and Azari looked utterly unimpressed. Raven ignored her completely.

"Hey," the Viking girl realized, "I mean, forsooth! Where's James?"

"At this time?" replied Liz, "I'd give ya three guesses, but your blonde so you'd probably need more."

Everyone snickered except for Toruun who just scowled and Raven who warned, "Liz, your excessive teasing and jokes will be the death of you."

000

Four figures stood inside the messy bungalow. They stared as the mess on the bed began to move, revealing a pair of tanned legs, clothed in brown pajama bottoms. Even though they were there almost daily, they were still shocked by the state of disarray the room was in.

"Does he get the sword, the web, the spark, or the sting today?" Asked Toruun, "Or should we go to Raven and ask her to do the 'honors?'"

Pym and Liz glanced at each other mischievously and grinned.

"It's his royal highnesses turn," they replied in unison.

"I hate you both," was all he said before moving forward.

The rest of them only smiled smugly, each having been on the wrong side of what they knew was about to occur. His body glowed as electricity began to emit from his body. He brought his finger forward and when it was about an inch away a bolt of lightning jumped onto the sleeping form's foot.

With a shout of pain, and reflexes only an elf or Raven would have, James leapt up, turned on his shield, and slammed it into Azari. The other boy felt a stab of pain in his gut before his was launched through open air and into the mud outside.

The 17-year old James stepped out onto the balcony. He still wore his light brown pajama and his energy shield was active on the red glove on his left hand. It was egg shaped with a circular projector on the front. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see who it was he had hit.

He turned off his shield when he saw Liz helping Azari out of the mud. "If you dorks are all done bothering me, I'm going back to bed."

"Who are you calling a dork, Red?" gawked Liz as she got her web shooter ready to fire.

James sighed. "That would be you, Web-head."

She jumped forward with her leg out through the air. He simply stepped back and grabbed her leg. He pulled her around in a 180 degree angle and then threw her through the air and into the mud beside Azari.

"Now can I sleep?" He asked lazily.

"But you're missing the game!" Cried Pym, completely ignoring the outburst like it was daily occurrence, which it was.

"What is your problem, James?!" Shouted Azari from below, "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores…

"Which _I_ have to do by the way," Liz added.

"And generally being a real pain!" the dark-skinned boy concluded.

"Who cares?" Replied the red head, "What am I gonna miss, laundry day? So what if we don't do the chores and train?"

With that he back flipped off the edge of the balcony and landed behind the others, even though he hadn't practiced in days.

They all felt a pang of jealousy. Besides Raven and to an extent Liz, his natural abilities, combined with his inherited physique had given his the physical skills that they others trained endlessly for naturally. Whereas the others constantly trained to maintain good physical condition, James was naturally athletic. Whoever had said that fitness was a lame power was totally wrong.

"For what?" he continued, "Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen in this place! You can act like a king, Pym can play superhero, Raven can meditate and say stupid junk like she's a monk, Liz can run around climbing all the walls she wants, and Toruun can live in fantasy land, saying 'aye' and 'verily' 'til she's blue in the face! What's the point?!"

"The point is, to not be such a jerk!" Shouted the Asgardian from the balcony.

His attitude hurt her more than the others because they had been so close growing up. There had been a time when she thought that maybe...

"_Oh right_, there's no point for _us_ cause our parents are dead," said the boy, breaking into her thoughts. "Your dad just abandoned you, so there's still hope."

That did it. She gripped her sword and launched down at him. He blocked it with his shield. They pressed against each other, trying to push the other one back. It was here that James's lack of practice finally began to show.

"Do you think Asgardians really say jerk?" Pym wondered aloud.

The others only shrugged before turning back to the fighting pair.

"Anyone have some popcorn?" Liz asked the two boys.

"Your magic sword doesn't scare me, Toruun!" Said the boy.

"Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee!" She replied as thunder rumbled menacingly from somewhere.

Toruun pulled the sword up and swung it down again, intending to break that infernal shield. Suddenly, four metallic claws, two in each hand, blocked both the sword and the shield.

"Enough," Raven demanded, "This bickering is pointless."

"'Bickering' she calls it," Liz observed, "I wonder what she would call 'attempted murder'."

"Raven's right, that's enough!" Commanded another voice.

Everyone froze before turning to see who had spoken. They looked at an old man with long white hair, a white beard, and blue eyes. He wore dark brown pants and a black shirt with red sleeves.

"Tony!" cried Azari, "I was about to tell them to break it up!"

"Ya, we wouldn't have let it get serious!" agreed Liz.

"James, Toruun! Go to your bungalows and cool off!" Said Tony, ignoring the pair.

As they walked away, Pym gave a little laugh while Liz smirked. "You and the others too, Pym."

"Awww!" Complained the boy before they all began to move out.

Then turning to Raven, he instructed, "Thank you for stopping them, but next time you hear a commotion, come directly to me."

"Yes sir," she replied.

The old man watched them all begin to leave.

"James, wait," he said to the boy as he walked away, "I know you feel trapped here with just the seven of us, but try not to take it out on your brothers and sisters. Especially Toruun and Raven. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"I'll apologize to them. Later," he replied.

"Your father was never very good at doing nothing either," Tony continued, "You know you can always come talk to me, James."

But it's not the same, is it?" the boy asked quietly, "Like you say, you're not my dad."

With that, he walked up the stairs.

Tony sighed before turning away sadly. In so many ways James and Steve were alike, but in many others they were different. He would have expected the boy to be throwing himself into training, unable to sleep. But here he was, doing the exact opposite. It was just another reminder of what he had lost.

Suddenly, an alarm began sounding. A horn blared while red lights flashed. Tony gasped before turning to James who had frozen and was looking back at him.

"James, go to your room!" He commanded.

"Tony?" Toruun called, uncertain as she and the others arrived.

"Sir, what's going on?" Asked Raven.

"What are these lights, and that noise?" Continued Pym.

"Everyone, inside James's bungalow until I give the all clear!" Was the old man's only reply.

"Can we please wait in Raven's room," Liz begged, "It's scary clean but at least…"

"Now!" Tony ordered.

At once, they all ran inside the room, Tony sprinting down the beach the other way. James took one last moment to stare after him, trying to ignore the feeling that was the last real conversation they'd have for a while.


	3. Iron Avengers

The six children waited inside of the bungalow. Azari paced the room with impatience. That is, until he accidentally stepped in a piece of old gum that was on the floor. He lifted his shoe and stared at it in disgust.

"Ugh, how do you live like this James? Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up?" He asked.

The older boy, who had a finger in his nose, just shrugged. He had managed to get changed, ignoring Raven's jokingly seductive growls. He now wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He had on a red glove on his right hand to match the one on his left, along with matching boots.

"We should be out there with Tony, not hiding!" Shouted Toruun.

"We're not hiding," Liz replied, picking up a slice of pizza from yesterday's lunch, "We're having a party. Besides, this is probably a new training drill."

"Maybe," Pym was saying before he gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. He slowly removed them to continue in a whisper, "Maybe it's Ultron!"

"What? That's ridiculous! It's not Ultron!" Replied James, "It's probably something stupid, like a fire on the machine level, or that time Jocasta went nuts because of the water main leak. It's not Ultron."

"Don't be so quick in making conclusions," Raven stated, "Tony wouldn't react this way if it were something mundane."

"Ya you're right," agreed Pym. "There's no way it's..."

He trailed off as the others jumped up, weapons ready. He glanced behind him to see a strange green and yellow robot facing through the wall behind him.

"Hello children," was all it said before it collapsed onto the ground.

The children lowered their weapons uncertainly. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Tony. He looked at the robot on the ground.

"Vision!" He exclaimed before dropping to his knees.

The android's eyes reopened and it turned to face Tony, "My apologies, the drones in Ultra City have been upgraded. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left."

"Were you followed?" Was all the man asked.

"Negative," replied the robot, "Did I set off the alarm? Perhaps my electronic access keys were damaged. And how odd, this doesn't look like the control center."

"Everything is going to be all right," said the old man, "Come on let's get you to the workshop."

"Stay here!" He told the kids.

Pym blinked before yelling in fright.

"Delayed reaction, much?" Muttered Liz.

They all followed Tony out onto the balcony.

"Tony...?" James asked uncertainly.

Tony sighed, "Look, I know you all have questions. I promise I'll explain everything, but later. Right now I have to take care of my friend. Please stay in your rooms."

* * *

><p>Tony approached the fountain, or more specifically, the Iron Man monument, farthest to the right. He extended his hand to symbol on it, which began to glow. Suddenly, the circle in the center moved away to reveal a secret passage, which he began to descend. From the trees, the children watched.<p>

"We're gonna follow him, right?" Asked Pym.

"Ya!" Replied James.

"Aye!" Agreed Toruun.

"No duh!" Liz exclaimed.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"No!" Azari declared, the lone voice of reason, "Tony said wait, so we'll wait. He'll explain everything. We need to respect his wishes."

He finished by glowing menacingly, and letting electricity in circle his body.

Toruun glanced at each him mischievously. She whipped out her sword and absorbed the lightning into it and brought it to the Wakandan's throat.

"Stand down, Brother," she ordered.

He only sighed miserably.

"Pym, you're the tech head," James instructed, "Open it up!"

The youngest boy nodded.

* * *

><p>They all stared down into the darkness, wondering what awaited them.<p>

"Did you guys know the fountain was a secret door? Cause I didn't, and I'm WAY smarter than all of you!" Pym said in excitement.

They ignored him and walked downward into the void, Raven and Liz smacking his head as they passed.

"How could we have lived here all this time and not known about this?" Toruun wondered aloud.

"For the same reason why we're going down here in the first place," Raven explained, "Tony didn't want to tell us because he felt we weren't ready."

"But why not?" James asked.

As they walked, a door ahead of them opened automatically.

"Come on!" Pym called.

"Guys, we're gonna get in so much trouble!" Azari warned.

"Oh wah, wah, wah!" Pym mocked as Liz rolled her eyes and countered, "We've been getting into trouble since the day we were born. If you're ever gonna get promoted from prince to king, you'd better grow some guts."

"I think I've been here before, when I was a kid," James said, causing the others to stop and look back at him as he continued, "I remember hanging onto this rail, I was falling on it. I remember being scared."

Pym laughed, not noticing that even Liz had gone silent at his words.

"That sounds like you! Big old scaredy- ah!" He yelled as he ran into something.

He turned around to see something he never thought he'd ever see: Their parents.

First they saw Captain America, and then the others began to light up, one by one. They stared in amazement at them all, noticing for the first time that they were all robots.

"What is this?!" Azari asked breathlessly.

"They're our parents," replied James.

"He's right!" Pym exclaimed, "It's just like the story! That's my dad! The Gaint! That's James's dad, the Solider, and his mom the Spy! There's Raven's dad, the Hunter! And that's Liz's dad, the Spider! There's Toruun's dad! Or wait, maybe that's her mom? Look at all that hair!"

Toruun stepped forward, gripping her sword to scare him off.

"Who's that?" Azari asked, walking up to the one next to Thor.

"The Archer, maybe?" Toruun theorized.

"No, really," Liz replied sarcastically, "I thought the giant bow in his hands means that he's Knight!"

"But the Knight is missing, and the Pixie and Ghost," Toruun countered.

"Guy!" Pym yelled excitedly, "Tony called that robot the Vision! The Vision is the Ghost!"

They all turned to look at James. He stood in front of his parents, staring at them intently. All his life he'd grown up hearing about how amazing Captain America was, but the boy had never met him. He was more attached to his father than any of the others, save Toruun.

"Why would Tony keep this from us?" Toruun asked.

"As I said earlier," Raven responded, "For whatever reason, he felt we were not ready. We shouldn't be in here."

"Raven's right," Azari agreed, "If Tony _DID_ want us to know about these, he would tell us. Now we should keep going if we want to spy on him. _FIND_ him, I mean."

"Goin' with the flow, are you?" Liz smiled, "There may be hope for you yet, Spark-plug."

With that, they began to walk away. Toruun turned back and noticed that James had yet to move from his place in front of the robot Captain America.

"James, come on!" She called to him.

He didn't answer.

"James..."

* * *

><p>The others emerged onto a catwalk, smoke and steam rising into the air.<p>

"Just relax, old friend," Tony's voice came from somewhere below, "I need to see how extensive the damage is. How did they find you?"

"I was accessing the mainframe…" replied the android.

A panel opened up on his stomach to reveal the wires within.

"Ew, robot guts!" Pym gagged.

"Robots don't HAVE guts!" Liz whisper-shouted at him.

"All of Europe has been subjugated by the machine forces since my last report," continued Vision, "Drones are gathering along the Pacific Rim and eastern Europe. The invasion of Asia will soon commence, along with phase three. "

The children glanced at each other.

"What's "phase three?" Azari's eyes narrowed.

"Bake a birthday cake," Liz smiled nervously.

"In thirteen years, he's conquered half the planet," Tony muttered.

"On the bright side," the mechanical man added, "I have heard various reports that Logan has survived, though none of them are conclusive."

"That's to be excepted," Tony nodded, "Even Thor admits that Logan is one of the few truly immortal people in the universe."

"Also, although I'm not certain about the man himself, I have confirmed that Clint Barton's son is alive," Vision finished.

"What?!" gasped the old man.

"Hey who's Clint Barton?" Asked Azari.

"He must've been an ally or former enemy of the Avengers," Raven deduced, "Probably an Avenger himself."

"Maybe he was the Knight, or the Pixie!" Pym exclaimed.

"The Pixie was your mom, idiot!" Azari and Liz glared in unison.

"Maybe he was the Knight!" Pym correctly repeated, undeterred.

* * *

><p>"James, we should go," Toruun said quietly.<p>

"What it has my dad's voice," he replied, "Or it's programmed to be like him, or has his memories! Do you think he can hear me?"

He looked back towards her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Toruun found herself unable to hold his gaze any longer.

He turned back to the machine.

"Um, dad?" he said uncertainly, "Can you hear me? Hello? Are you awake?"

"James, it's not your dad," said Toruun quietly as she placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, "It's a robot. As Raven would say, even if it was like your father it would be a poor substitute."

He shook her hand off and stepped forward, his foot half in the spotlight that illuminated the android, "Sir? Um…. Captain America? Are you, um… online?"

Its eyes lit up, causing the pair to stumble back in fright.

_"Iron Avenger!"_ It yelled, _"Designation: Captain America, now online! Accessing mission database. Mission acquired. Destruction of A.I. threat, designation: Ultron, commencing!"_

"Ultron?" Toruun gawked.

The robot had walked to the end of the platform before it turned around to face its companions.

_"Iron Avengers, assemble!"_ It called.

This appeared to be some kind of activation code, because all the others activated and began to follow the Iron Captain out of the room.

"Whow, wait!" Called James as he realized what was happening.

The floor suddenly shook as the Iron Giant Man moved through an entrance to its side.

"Stop!" He cried vainly.

He turned and sprinted after the leaving robots.

"Ahhh, stand down! Stop! Dad!" He yelled as he pulled against the leading robot.

It just shook him off and kept walking. They entered what appeared to be a large launching platform, just as Toruun caught up with James. The pair followed them, only to be stopped as the ground they were standing on moved away.

* * *

><p>The others watched as Tony repaired the Vision. Pym, the tech head that he was, couldn't help admiring the mechanics that had been put into making him. He leaned farther out to try and get a better look and lost his balance, slipping over the side. Fortunately, Raven managed to catch the younger boy in time, and he murmured his thanks as he was pulled up. Unfortunately, Tony heard Pym's yelp of surprise.<p>

"Azari, Pym, Raven, Liz! What are you four doing down here?!" He called.

* * *

><p>The Cap was the first to launch. He rose into the air on a pair of jet boots that had been built into his feet. The two children could only watch in horror the others began to rise into the air after him.<p>

* * *

><p>The ground began to rumble, knocking Tony's tools over, causing him to blink in shock. An alert began to sound, focusing his attention.<p>

_"Iron Avengers launch sequence: initiated,"_ said Jocasta.

Tony removed his goggles for dramatic effect.

"Oh no," he whispered, fear in his voice.

* * *

><p>Iron Giant Man was the last to launch, spewing smoke in its wake.<p>

"Oops," said James.

"Verily," agreed Toruun.

* * *

><p>In a room far away, a figure stood atop a pillar, watching multitudes of video screens displaying images from all around the world.<p>

_"Energy source detected,"_ reported an electronic voice. _"Location: Arctic Circle. Energy analysis matches fugitive, designation: Iron Man."_

_"Finally,"_ the figure said.

* * *

><p>"Jocasta, send reserve power to long range radar!" Tony commanded.<p>

"Tony, this was not my idea!" Azari tried to explain, "It was-"

"Grab Vision's head!" Tony ordered, ignoring him.

They all blinked, confused.

They then turned to face the figure on the table as he began to speak, "Hello Henry, hello Azari, hello-"

"His head?" Asked Raven, interrupting.

"Now!" the old man called.

They all gathered around the head. A couple of panels opened in Vision's chest.

"Awesome!" Pym exclaimed, pulling the head free.

"_Multiple radar contacts, designation: Iron Avengers_," they heard Jocasta say.

They all moved over to the radar screen.

"What's going on?" Asked Pym, worry creeping into his voice.

"Ya," Liz agreed, "Give us some answers, Pops!"

Before he could reply, Jocasta spoke, "_New contact, suborbital trajectory. Designation:-"_

"Tony!" Yelled a voice behind them.

They turned to see James and Toruun race into the room.

"I'm sorry!" said the boy, "Th-there were these robots, and they looked just like our parents! And then..."

He trailed off as he noticed the look on the old man's face that read "yeah, I know". Without a word he turned back to the computer screen.

"I think he knows," said Toruun.

"Gee, Ya think?!" Liz called.

* * *

><p>As the Iron Avengers flew through the sky, they noticed a red light ahead. They confirmed using their scanners. It was the target. Iron Giant Man flew ahead while the others took up defensive positions in the air. The giant moved toward the target, but it flew through its head without even slowing down.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're leaving," the old man stated.<p>

"What do you mean, leaving?" Azari asked , confused.

"Leaving?" Pym gawked, "As in, leaving here? But- but, we've never left here!"

"Come on, Tony!" Raven demanded, "Give us some answers! We have the right to know!"

Tony just sighed, knowing they didn't have time for this.

* * *

><p>Iron Black Widow felt something slam into her back. Red lines began spreading across the android's body. Her eyes turned red.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get to the control center!" the old man said. "We don't have much time! Vision will explain!"<p>

"Vision?" James asked . "What about you?"

_"Alert, Iron Widow: offline,"_ called Jocasta.

Tony gasped, "You have to get to the control center!"

* * *

><p><em>"Iron Spider: offline."<em> Jocasta's voice continued to echo as they ran up the steps, _"Iron Thor: offline."_

Toruun stopped. "

We shouldn't have left him!" She yelled angrily.

Azari moved toward her, "He told us to! We have to get to the control center, that's what he said!"

_"Iron Panther: offline."_ She kept running._ "Iron Wolverine: offline."_

"Those robots, the Iron Avengers?" James asked Vision, "Why are they going offline?"

"The enemy has developed the ability to infect machinery, corrupting and overidding its programming with its own," Vision replied, "There is a high probability that the Iron Avengers have been compromised."

"_Iron Captain America: offline."_

"He was the last," the android continued, "Ultron will be coming for us now."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Pym interrupted, almost dropping him in shock, "Ultron? Realy? Ultron is coming? Here?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Raven added, her eyes widening.

"He's not," replied Liz warily.

They turned to look at her. She had gone pale and was shaking like crazy. Azari instintictivly reached out and gripped her hand.

"How do you know?" Asked Pym.

"You know how I have a spider-sense like my dad?" They nodded. "Well, here's a hint: I'm not shaking cause I'm cold."

As if in response to her words, the sky exploded. Toruun and Raven grabbed the others and launched out of the way of the falling debris.

James blinked as snow rained down on his face. He looked up to see a hole torn in the sky. Suddenly, it began to darken in a dome. Red lights and alarms lite up, illuminating the area.

But they were watching the light that was descending from the sky.

A large, sliver robot touched down in front of them. It looked strangely similar to the pictures they had seen of the Knight, except for the face which seemed to be smilingly wickedly. For the first time in their lives, they stared into the face of Ultron.

"Oh, snap," Raven said in an almost monotone voice.


End file.
